Rei's Choice
by Angel of Death2
Summary: Darker fic, but look at Rei's past, or what little we know about it! It could happen! Heck, this is fanfiction.net ANYTHING can happer!!!


Hiya all! Yay! Everyone seems to like my work so far! '^_^'! Your reviews are asome! Thanks 

So much! I appreciate it! 

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: Kinda depressing… not cute like my normal stuff… This fic is kinda dark, but nothing most teenagers don't go through! I think you guys can handle it! Lol enjoy! And R&R as always!!!

Rei's Choice

Angelof Death

Thirteen-year-old Rei Hino watched as the tall figure walked away from her, and out of her life. It didn't matter anymore; she couldn't feel the pain. She was numb. She turned her back to the entrance of the shrine and walked inside. She went right to her room and shut the door; she fell onto her bed and refused to get up. For the first time in almost a moth letting the tears fall from her eyes.

A month ago everything had been fine. She was learning how to be a priestess, her life was as it had always been. Until he had come into her life. 

Steve, tall brown hair dark eyes and hansom. Rei had finally though love had found her. She had been wrong…. All Steve had brought into her life was pain and sorrow.

It had all started when she met Steve at the temple a few weeks ago, he had been charming and had soon asked Rei out. She being the innocent girl she was had accepted. Everything had been wonderful at first. They would go out to dinner, the movies and for walks in the park. But soon Steve had convinced her to sneak out to meet him. She did as he said, and they met every night at midnight for two weeks. Rei was never once caught sneaking out or back in. Life was good.

A few days ago her grandfather had caught her. And forbid her from seeing Steve again, Rei hadn't even cried. She had tried to take it as well as she could. But eventually the pain caught up with her. When that happened her life came crashing down around her. 

She stopped caring about everything. She didn't have many friends so she had no one to talk to. Steve was away with his family, so Rei was alone. Rei remembered her best friend from a year ago had killed herself because her life had become too much. Ever since then Rei had considered it. Up until now it had seemed unimaginable. But now, now she considered it carefully. 

A knife, that was all she would need. She looked at her wrists and traced a line across on of them with her fingernail. So easy… it would take only a second. And she had no one to miss. Her grandfather would lose one more burden, and she would be ride of a life without friends and love. 

Rei decided she would, she though about it. And finally she sat in front of the great fire with a long blade in her hands. She stared into the fire as she began to trace a line with the dull edge of the blade, where the sharp edge would soon go. 

Rei let a tear fall down her cheek as she slit her right wrist. She raised the blade above her other arm and was about to end her suffering. But something stopped her. She looked deep into the fire. Something was forming. A symbol. Rei's eyes widened as she recognized it.

The symbol of Mars.

'Why would the symbol of Mars appear to me?' she wondered, then decided that a vision was too important to ignore so she continued to watch the fire. Soon a girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes appeared. Rei watched as the girl called out to her.

"Rei! Help me! I can't do it alone!"

She sounded so desperate… Rei didn't understand. But continued to watch, as the girl donned a long gown and three blurry figures appeared around her. Their energy seemed to leave their bodies as they fed their energy into the girl. Even though Rei didn't know those girls, she knew she had to help them. But all she could do was stand there frozen in place. She watched horrified as the girls were knocked down by an energy blast coming from an unknown source. Rei cried out and rushed towards them, but she couldn't move. A bright light sounded her and she found herself lying on the ground in front of the fire.

'What was that?' she asked herself, she started into the fire hoping to find answers. What she found instead was a picture of herself, she seemed to be a little older, she was dressed in a red fukuu, and on her forehead was a tiara. "Is.. is that me?" she asked out loud.

"It will be." A woman's voice with a faint British accent replied. 

Rei jumped up, she felt no evil pressesnces only a kind presence, "Who are you?!" Rei demanded.

"You'll know me in time. Rei, that is what you are destined to become. You cannot take your own life or the universe will be doomed." The voice said.

Rei turned away from the direction the voice was pointing, "Yea right. Like I could ever make a difference! I'm a worthless priestess in training. How could I ever save the universe?"

The voice didn't answer, instead Rei's mind was flooded with images, she saw a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, there was a girl with long blond hair standing with her friends, they all looked so happy! Rei looked closely at the faces of the girl's friends, one of them looked fimiliar..Rei gasped, it was her! Why would she be standing with that blond girl? She didn't even know her!

Suddenly the image shifted, the blond girl was now in a sailor fukuu of her own, but hers was tattered and torn. She looked like she had been through a rough battle. She raised her head, "Please! Sailor Mars! I need your strength! She'll destroy us all! Please!!!" she pleaded. Rei cried out to the girl, "What can I do?" 

"Help us! Please Sailor Mars! Rei!" a flash of light surrounded the girl and Rei saw a flash of red, then everything returned to normal. Rai was standing in front of the fire, the cut on her wrist had closed. 

"What was that?" she asked, 'If that's really going to happen… then that girl will need me!' She looked at the blade in disgust, 'How could I even think about doing something like that?! I'm needed!' she threw the blade to the ground and began to pray to the fire.

Two weeks latter, as Rei was searching for evil sprits she though she found one in the body of a girl with long blond pig tails who looked strangely familiar. Unfortunately for Rei there was no evil in the girl, and the poor girl was knocked out.

"Opps… I'm sorry about that.." she said embarrassed to say the least. 

If Rei had known how many head aches this unconscious girl would cause her, she might just have gone through with her suicide attempt. But Rei had made her choice and Mars help her she was sticking with it.

The End!


End file.
